


Karen's Gutman

by TheSlimyOne



Category: Frosty The Snowman (1969)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Lolicon, Weight Gain, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlimyOne/pseuds/TheSlimyOne
Summary: Drabble where a little girl tries to see if she can bring other things to life the way she did with a certain snowman... using her big blob of a gut as a test subject. Based on a great new picture made by SB99.
Kudos: 8





	Karen's Gutman

Markers? Check.

Carrot? Check.

Silk hat? Check.

Fat blob of a gut?

Karen lifted up her winter coat, and watched it slap down onto the bathroom sink with a satisfying smack.

Check.

Smiling proudly, Karen went straight to work. She removed the cap from the magenta-colored marker, and carefully doodled two eyes above her belly button, giggling as its dull point and slight wetness tickled her belly. She made them dainty and feminine, with cute eyelashes before reaching under her belly button and drawing an equally dainty smile. The squeaking of marker against flesh was music to her ears, as was the faint gurgling of her empty stomach.

_'Oh gosh, if this works-!'_

She then set that marker down, and grabbed one that was a paler shade of pink. Popping the cap off that one, she drew a pair of rosy cheeks that complimented the cuteness of her belly face. And after finishing, she dropped it and smiled at her reflection. She had drawn the perfect face, but it needed a proper nose to really tie it all together. And that was where the carrot came in. Biting her bottom lip a bit, Karen took the carrot and stuck it in her deep, cavernous navel. Making sure it would stick, she really worked it in there, and a little moan escaped her lips as a wave of pleasure rushed up her spine. Eventually satisfied with how deep the carrot was, she let go and was satisfied to see it stick. _Now_ the face was perfect.

_'Golly! I sure made the most of this gut, didn't I?'_

Karen gave her big belly a hearty smack, and while it jiggled, she thought back to everything that led up to this moment. It had all started last Christmas morning, the day after her harrowing trek through the unforgiving winter wilderness as she tried to get her new friend, a magical snowman named Frosty, to the North Pole. She had nearly frozen to death, and to make up for it Santa was incredibly generous that year. Not only did he leave her plenty of toys, but also a ton delicious treats: cookies, ice cream, cake, anything that would tickle a little girl's sweet tooth. All those desserts paired with her mother's winter cooking led to the pounds piling on like crazy, and later holidays didn't help: Valentine's Day and Easter with their plethora of chocolate goodies, the 4th of July and her father's all-American barbecue dinners, Halloween and her ludicrous candy haul, the feasting one would expect around Thanksgiving... and it all culminated in her truly ballooning up in size. 

It had been embarrassing, being so big. Whether it was the teasing from the kids at school or the scolding of busybody adults, Karen's waistline had been the subject of plenty of scrutiny. And originally, Karen wanted nothing more than to slim down. But every time her mother whipped up a new batch of cookies or her dad took her out for ice cream, the siren call of her growling stomach and her own growing appetite kept foiling her plans to diet. But she was glad that they never worked out, because now that winter was here, Karen wanted to test out a theory that had popped into her head one chilly day: could she bring other objects to life the way she and the other kids did with Frosty?

And if so, could she do the same with her belly?

_'Alright, here goes nothing...!'_

With the face doodled on and carrot in place, all that was left was for her to put on the hat, a top hat she picked up from a local magic store. Picking up the hat, Karen held it over her enormous blob of a belly and swallowed down a lump of anticipation. If it worked, she wasn't going to keep the hat on for long since the idea of a sentient stomach was too weird for her. But if it did, it opened the gates for other fun companions: a living scarecrow! A talking stuffed tiger! Maybe even another sentient snowman! But Frosty was coming back any day now, and she wanted nothing more than to surprise him with a new friend. So she set the hat on her belly, then closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. She waited a few tense, silent seconds, listening intently for her stomach to speak up...

And it did: with a long, booming growl that sounded as fierce and monstrous as a roaring lion. Blushing due to the sheer volume of her gut's hungry grumblings, Karen sighed in defeat and let the hat fall off her stomach.

_'I guess it was too good to be true...'_

Absentmindedly patting her belly, Karen shrugged. Honestly, it wasn't too surprising that things didn't work out. She remembered the way Santa talked about Christmas snow back then, and he made it sound truly magical. And if there was one thing her stomach was lacking, it was Christmas magic. Still, that was hardly any reason to mope around. She still had her reunion with Frosty to look out for! As well as all the goodies that came with Christmas: the toys, the carols, the delicious treats...

_***Grrrrrr...*** _

Licking her lips, Karen rubbed her stomach and gave it a cheerful jostle. Speaking of treats, she was starving. And she could hear the cookie jar calling her name...


End file.
